Bahraini
Mbretëria e Bahrainit (arabisht:مملكة البحرين ) është një ishull në gjirin Persik. Në perëndim të vendit gjendet Arabia Saudite ndërsa në jug përtej gjirit gjendet Katari. Për të lidhur marrëdhëniet e mira në mes të Katarit dhe mbretërisë është paraparë që së shpejti (tani 2005) të ndërtohet ura më e gjatë në botë që do të lidhë këto dy vende arabe. Historia : Artikulli kryesor : Historia e Bahrainit Kjo pjesë ka qenë e banuar që në kohërat parahistorike. Është një pikë strategjike në gjirin Persik dhe në kohërat e moçme ka qenë nën ndikimin e asirianëve, babilonasve, grekëve të vjetër, persëve dhe së fundi gjendet nën ndikimin arabo-myslimanë. Në kohërat antike ka qenë i njohur me emirin Dilmun, Tylos (këtë emërtim përdornin grekët e vjetër), Aval dhe emri pers Mishmahig gjatë sundimit të perandorisë Perse në këtë pjesë. Pozita në mes të dy brigjeve të gjirit, dy burimet e mëdha të ujit të pijshëm që gjenden në ishull, këtë vend gjatë historisë e kanë bërë shumë interesant për pushtuesit nga brigjet e detit. Po ashtu pozita she burimet e shpeshta të ujit përgjatë brigjeve kanë bërë që në këtë vend të jetë i mundshëm krijimi i një shoqërie të civilizuar që në kohërat e moçme. Besohet se diku rreth vitit 2300 p.e.s nga ky vend është krijuar një mbretëri e cila kishte marrëdhënie tregtare me Mesopotaminë (sot Iraku) dhe vilajetin Indianë (sot regjion në Indi). Kjo mbretëri thirrej mbretëri e Delmon-it dhe është bashkuar në shekullin e III-të p.e.s perandorisë së Sumerisë. Rreth viteve 600 p.e.s kjo pjesë ka qenë pjesë e Babilonisë. Sipas historianëve ky vend ka qenë "vendi i parajsës" dhe shpesh është quajtur si "peri e gjirit" Persik. Bahraini deri n vitin 1521 nën kontrollin e vetë kishte edhe provincat Ahsa, Qatif që tani gjendën nën Arabinë Saudite dhe provincën Aval tani ishull i saj. Këto pjesë quheshin provinca e Bahranit (Iqlim Al-Bahrain). Në vitin 1521, portugezët e shkëputin provincën Aval (sot Bahrani) nga pjesa tjetër e provincës së atëhershme Bahranin. Historia moderne fillon me mbështetjen e britanikëve dhënë familjes Al-Khalifa gjatë fundit të shekullit XVIII. Kjo mbështetje britanike ishte për çlirimin arabë nga persët dhe për të drejtën e lëvizjes së anijeve të tyre në ujërat e gjirit. Për këtë shkak edhe persët gjatë shekullit XX mundoheshin që të zhduknin identitetin arabë të kësaj popullsie. Kështu më 1957 parlamenti Iranianë këtë vend e ka deklaruar si provinca e katër dhjetë e Iranit. Gjetja e burimeve të naftës në fillim të shekullit XX, shkaktoi që edhe ky vend sikurse vendet tera të regjionit të ketë një përparim të dukshëm në modernizimin dhe zhvillimin ekonomik. Gjatë kësaj kohe marrëdhëniet e britanikët vije duke u trashur dhe ndikimi britanik rritet sikurse rriten qytete në këtë vend dhe bazat ushtarake britanike. Kulminacioni i kësaj dukurie arrihet me futjen e sistemit modern të edukimit nga Charles Belgrave. Gjatë luftës së dytë botërore ndjenjat anti-britanike ndër arabët vetëm sa vijnë e shtohen. Kështu në vitin 1960 britanikët e lusin OKB që të marrë përgjegjësin mbi të ardhmen e këtij vendi. Në një plebishit (referendum) shumica e banorëve vendosin të hedhin poshtë vendimet e Iranit dhe deklarohen si vend i pavarur arab dhe jo si popull persë. Më tërheqjen e trupave britanike nga Bahrani në vitin 1971 krijohet emirati i pavarur arabë. Pas vitit 1979, gjegjësisht pas revolucionit islamik iranianë sikurse në pjesët tjera të regjionit edhe në këtë vend ka pasur ndikim si për të mirë edhe për të keq, mvarrësist nga cila anë shikohet. si pasoj e acarimit të marrëdhënieve në mes të sunitëve dhe besimtarëve të hasreti Alis (drejtimi persë) në vitin 1990 mbretëria përfshihet nga në seri e demonstratave të cilat pas veti lanë 40 të vrarë. Sheiku Hamad bin Isa Al Khalifa në vitin 1999 shpallet mbretë dhe kryetarë i shtetit dhe paralajmëroi : zgjedhje të lira parlamentare në të cilat edhe femrat do të kenë drejtë vote dhe po Politika Njësit administrative Baharania administrohet në pesë njësi të qujtura governatoriate. Deri më 3 korrik 2002-ës ndahej në 12 komuna. Sipërfaqet e administrimit teritorial janë Decree-Law establishing governorates: #Capital #Central #Muharraq #Northern #Southern Gjeografia Gjeografia e shtetit Ekonomia Ekonomia e shtetit Demografia Demografia e shtetit Kultura Kultura e Shtetit Të tjera * Telekomunikacioni * Transporti * Ushtria * Pushime Dëftimet Lidhje të jashtme * official web site * BahrainWiki * Bahrain News Agency * Library of Congress Portals on the World - Bahrain * CIA - The World Factbook -- Bahrain * Business news for Bahrain and the region * Kyle's pictures from Bahrain *Mishmahig Islands (Bahrain), How it was separated from Iran? * Personal photos from Bahrain Category:Bahrain Category:Shtete ace:Bahrain af:Bahrein als:Bahrain an:Bahrein ang:Bahrain ar:البحرين arc:ܒܚܪܝܢ arz:البحرين as:বাহৰেইন ast:Bahrein az:Bəhreyn bat-smg:Bahreins bcl:Bahrein be:Бахрэйн be-x-old:Бахрэйн bg:Бахрейн bn:বাহরাইন bpy:বাহরাইন br:Bahrein bs:Bahrein ca:Bahrain ceb:Bahrayn crh:Bahreyn cs:Bahrajn cv:Бахрейн cy:Bahrain da:Bahrain de:Bahrain diq:Behreyn dsb:Bahrajn dv:ބަޙްރައިން dz:བཧ་རེན་ el:Μπαχρέιν en:Bahrain eo:Barejno es:Bahréin et:Bahrein eu:Bahrain fa:بحرین fi:Bahrain fiu-vro:Bahrein fr:Bahreïn frp:Bahreyin fy:De Barein ga:Bairéin gd:Bachrain gl:Bahrain - البحرين gu:બહેરીન gv:Bahrain hak:Pâ-lìm haw:Baharaina he:בחריין hi:बहरीन hif:Bahrain hr:Bahrein hsb:Bahrain ht:Barayn hu:Bahrein hy:Բահրեյն ia:Bahrain id:Bahrain ie:Bahrain ilo:Bahrain io:Bahrain is:Barein it:Bahrain ja:バーレーン jv:Bahrain ka:ბაჰრეინი kk:Бахрейн ko:바레인 ks:बहरैन ku:Behreyn kv:Бахрейн kw:Bahreyn la:Baharina lb:Bahrain li:Bahrein lij:Bahrain lmo:Bahrain lt:Bahreinas lv:Bahreina mk:Бахреин ml:ബഹ്റൈന്‍ mn:Бахрейн mr:बहरैन ms:Bahrain na:Bahrain nah:Bahrein nds:Bahrain nl:Bahrein nn:Bahrain no:Bahrain nov:Barayn oc:Bahrayn os:Бахрейн pam:Bahrain pl:Bahrajn pms:Bahrain pnb:بحرین ps:بحرين pt:Bahrein qu:Bahrayn rm:Bahrain ro:Bahrein roa-rup:Bahrein ru:Бахрейн sa:बहरैन sah:Баhрейн scn:Bahrain se:Bahrain sh:Bahrein simple:Bahrain sk:Bahrajn sl:Bahrajn sr:Бахреин sv:Bahrain sw:Bahrain ta:பஃரேய்ன் te:బహ్రయిన్ tg:Баҳрайн th:ประเทศบาห์เรน tk:Bahreýn tl:Bahrain tr:Bahreyn tt:Бәһрәйн udm:Бахрейн ug:بەھرېيىن uk:Бахрейн ur:بحرین uz:Bahrayn vec:Bahrein vi:Bahrain vo:Bahruäns war:Barein wo:Bahrayni wuu:巴林 yo:Bàhàréínì zh:巴林 zh-classical:巴林 zh-min-nan:Bahrain zh-yue:巴林